johneawesomefandomcom-20200215-history
JohneAwesome
BACKGROUND JohneAwesome is a YouTuber most famous for his Persona let's plays. He often enjoys eating sand, and uploading funny content to YouTube. He can often be found on Twitter posting humorous memes and on Twitch contemplating to steam someday. Since 2010, he has provided detailed walkthroughs on the Persona series and cares deeply about the properties of Atlus. ORIGINS Originally a collection of Persona Particles in the Aetherial Realm, the being known as JohneAwesome first manifested in the form of the Digital Messiah in early 10,000 BC in search of other beings similar to himself. He was not able to locate such a being until a revelation granted to him by God in the form of the White Cat after the First Crusade in 1100. Following their meeting in the New World, the Digital Messiah recognized the White Cat's powers after his absorbtion the Heart of Lorkhan, and joined him in his search of other beings similar to themselves. THE DIMENSIONAL CONQUEST Traveling to the fourth dimension, the White Cat and the Digital Messiah were shocked to find the beings there held even less power than those in the third, holding greater forms but lacking the innate ability to surpass said forms. This continued throughout their search until reaching the 11th dimension. There, they found but a singular being throughout the vast emptiness. Nameless, ageless, and powerless, it spun a tale of the utter suffering its dimension underwent by the powers of creatures found in the twelfth and final dimension. The creatures there held a power greater than both the White Cat and Digital Messiah, and planned to exterminate the beings of the third in an act of power consolidation to stop them gaining enough power to halt their conquest. From this, the White Cat and the Digital Messiah underwent enlightenment and at last understood the true power of the beings of the third dimension, their home. Traveling to the twelfth dimension, they discovered the creatures spoke of by the nameless entity, the Agnam. The Agnam had crushed the native spirits of the twelfth dimension underfoot, planning to use them as soldiers in their destruction of the third dimension. These spirits, known as Yo Kai, held forms similar to demons described in third dimension folklore, and had combative powers of light against the Agnam, though alone their powers were not enough, and their fear of the Agnam kept them from ever rebelling. With this knowledge, the White Cat and the Digital Messiah returned to the third dimension to plan an assault, finding the current year of to be 1685. THE GLORIOUS REVOLUTION Following their return, the White Cat returned to England only to find it in turmoil. The current King of England, James II, had returned to power after the death of Oliver Cromwell six years earlier. This was unfortunate however due to increasing conflicts over a power struggle. Recognizing the reflections of the dangers in the 12th dimension, the White Cat called forth the Digital Messiah to craft a plan to correct the power struggle. If they could find a way to solve England's issue, they could find a way to stop the forces of the twelfth dimension. Assuming mortal disguises, they began conversing with residents. The Digital Messiah beginning to refine his charismatic abilities, convincing the populous to replace King James II with another ruler capable of working with Parliament, while the White Cat began to study alchemy and rituals to gain additional power from God in Germany. By 1688, both had succeed in their mission, and utilized their newfound abilities to put forth The Glorious Revolution. With these new skills and powers, the pair returned to the twelfth dimension to destroy the Agnam. The Digital Messiah used his new charismatic abilities to rally the Yo Kai to war, while the White Cat directly assaulted the Agnam, tearing asunder their dark powers through his god given powers. The war ravaged the twelfth dimension, ripping the very foundations to shreds. At last, the Agnam were defeated, and slunk away into the deep corners of the universe's outer rims. The Yo Kai, with their dimension destroyed, chose to accompany the White Cat and the Digital Messiah back to the third dimension to study the beings' innate ability to surpass power limits, assuming the roles of the demons and creatures of third dimension folklore, humanity getting glimpses of them through chance encounters and naming the legends after them. THE ERA OF PEACE For the next two hundred seventy years, peace fell over the universe. The Digital Messiah and the White Cat returned to the Aetherial Realm, wherein they rested and meditated on the machinations of the universe for two hundred and fifty years. The peace endured by the universe was like no other age, as with the Agnam defeated, no force dared to rise against the warriors of light, or the armies of Yo Kai protecting the third dimension. While the White Cat thought on morals and ethics, the Digital Messiah considered rhetoric and its canons, ruminating on how best to appeal to people, and how to bring happiness to those needing it. Unfortunately, the peace was not to last, as there awaited one final battle. THE DESTRUCTION OF THE ASTRAL PLANE On the first of September, 1939, the final remnants of the Agnam invaded the Aetherial Realm, sieging the Digital Messiah and the White Cat. The lords of the Agnam, those who survived the twelfth dimension attack, battled against the powers of light for five long years, until 1945, when the ultimate sacrifice was made. Knowing the Aetherial Realm would sustain extensive damage and rending their Aetherial forms, the Digital Messiah and the White Cat chose to unleash their full power upon the Agnam, completely obliterating them once and for all. However, their influence would remain, as one had entered the third dimension to plant one final act of evil. Speaking to the scientists of Unit 731, the last Agnam spoke of a form of "art" to forever corrupt the masses: anime. With this last cruelty complete, the Yo Kai forces destroyed the last of the Agnam, ending their reign forever, though unable to destroy their influence completely, as light cannot exist without dark. THE MORTAL FORM With the Aetherial Realm fractured, the Digital Messiah and the White Cat could no longer hold their Aetherial forms without the complete energy of the Aetherial realm to do so. However, they would not fully lose these forms for some time. Understanding the need to still do good regardless of their form, they agreed that the best possible action would be to become mortal for a time until the Aetherial Realm could regenerate. Thus, in the mid 1990's, the Digital Messiah and the White Cat chose to inhabit mortal forms, becoming known as JohneAwesome and WhiteCatzzz. THE MODERN AGE By 2010, JohneAwesome had created a YouTube channel of the same name, building an audience through his humorous videos, spreading light throughout the world through the joy he brought people. WhiteCatzzz, remaining fast friends with Johne, dedicated his life to warning people of the darkness of '''anime '''and using his remaining power to protect the light. In 2014, a child known as Henry created a discord server for the followers of JohneAwesome. Here, many more individuals holding capabilities of limit breaking would find there way here, being such as Aaronitmar, and the Four Deep State Assassins including Tray, Mattdarien, and Ben. This convergence would hearken in a new era in the neverending saga of JohneAwesome, and while conflict continue to occur, the joy brought forth by JohneAwesome would overtake any darkness that would befall them. To this day, Johne produces wonderful content that continues to make people happy, and he will likely continue to do so for some time yet.